The Dark Side of the Moon
by InuyashaGurL
Summary: SessKag,MiroSan. A Full Summary inside. The darkest hours of the House of the Moon have yet to come. Two important beings are taken from Sesshoumaru by a dark miko seeking revenge. Will he ever see them again? How is Kagome invovled in this? R
1. To be Reborn

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

(Also known as The Long Lost Daughter of Sesshoumaru)

By: InuyashaGurL also known as FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn

**SUMMARY:** _Makkura, a dark immortalpriestess, seeks revenge on Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. She takes two of the most important things to him, his mate and his only child, and sends them 600 years into the future to be reborn as humans. Kagome befriends a girl in her time that she feels she has met before. Why does this girl seem familiar?_

**PAIRINGS: SESS/KAG AND MIROKU/SANGO**

(Don't like those together, don't read. Thank you! )

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and company. Sadly I am not Rumiko Takahashi. The characters I do own are those that I make up myself. (Like Karina and Makkura and so on.)

**SPOILER ALERT:** I have seen the **third** **movie**. If you haven't, I will warn you now that it has some things that are based around it. I have also seen numerous episodes although I haven't seen every one of them yet.

Fallen: Well, so I decided to start from scratch. The older version sucked a lot and I figured I'd just start over again. Plus, then you can see when I update!

IG: We should get moving!

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

SKSKSK Scene change SKSKSK

Foot notes can be found at the bottom!

Fallen: So, without further delay, let us begin the revision of my story.

IG: Aye, aye captain! Forward we go!

**Chapter 1: To Be Reborn:**

"Kagome, you're going to be late for school!" her mother cried out from in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving right now!" replied Kagome her black hair flying about her as she hurried to get out the door. She yelled her final goodbye and ran down the shrine steps hoping she would make it to her first class on time.

She thought about Inuyasha and Kikyou as she ran. Of course she shouldn't have been thinking about them at a time like this, but she couldn't help herself. And she definitely couldn't stop the pain from rushing through her as she thought about her first love.

Kikyou seemed to despise her greatly, although she didn't do anything wrong. Kagome thought that it was just because she was alive while Kikyou was nothing more now than clay and dirt. Inuyasha always told her that Kikyou was better in just about every aspect. She was better with archery, a better priestess, prettier, smarter, and stronger and anything else he could come up with.

'But it must be so difficult for her, to want to be alive, but stuck just being a clay pot.'

She felt bad for Kikyou and Inuyasha; they never had a chance for a future all because of the evil hanyou named Naraku.

'That horrible jerk! It will be great once he's dead and gone for good.'

Kagome was so deep in her thought that she ran into someone in front of her.

"Oh!" cried a voice, the owner turning around to see what had bumped into her. Kagome looked up from her musings and saw that she ran into a girl about her age or maybe a little younger. The girl had straight black hair that went passed her waist. She had brown eyes and pink eye shadow on her eyelids.

Kagome then noticed something, the girl's bangs were parted and in between the hair she could faintly see a black crescent moon.

'That moon is kind of like Sesshoumaru's!' Kagome thought with a small gasp, 'She must be a demon of some sort. I wonder if she is somehow related to him. No, can't be, it's a different color!'

Her train of thought was derailed by the girl's voice, "Hello?" The girl was waving her hand in front of the shocked face of Kagome, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. I'm sorry for running into you. I was in a hurry and I got caught up in my thoughts." Replied Kagome coming out of her stupor.

"That's alright. Hey… you don't happen to go to that school up ahead do you?" the girl asked hopefully as she pointed to it.

"Yep, oh and by the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said with a smile on her face as they started walking towards the school.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Karina. I just moved here a few days ago." The girl who called herself Karina said as she returned Kagome's friendly smile.

'Why does that name sound so familiar? And why does it feel like I've met her before?' Kagome shook her thoughts away, 'Heh, it's probably nothing.'

"Great! I can show you around! Let's hurry, though, we don't want to be late!" said Kagome as she started her run again.

Karina nodded and rushed to catch up to her new and only friend.

Karina didn't seem like a normal demon. For one, she was very human, this didn't make any sense and so Kagome left it at that. She didn't want to analyze her new friend.

They made it to school just in the nick of time. Kagome and Karina were lucky to have almost every single class together. Kagome got that strange feeling again. She didn't like it, so she pushed it aside. Not knowing what it meant or why she felt it.

'This is definitely not my miko powers at work here. It is something else all together.' The feelings didn't make sense to her, but Karina didn't have any evil presence in her aura so she figured once again that it wasn't a big deal and shrugged it off.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

School was finally over. Nothing really eventful happened. Kagome's friends weren't at lunch that day which was unusual. 'They must be busy doing a project or something.' So, she got to introduce Karina after school to her other friends.

"It was really nice to meet you, Karina!" said Yumi with a cheerful smile on her face that reflected Ami and Ayame's.

"It was nice to meet all of you as well! Thank you for welcoming me so warmly!" Karina replied with a grin on her face. She felt really happy.

"Too happy…" said a whisper of a voice from behind a tree watching Karina and her new friends, "It will be a hard task trying to get her back to her proper era. She doesn't belong here…"

The owner of the voice glided gracefully away unnoticed, "I wish there was some way I could've stopped this from happening. Makkura, that conniving wench, she will pay dearly, with her immortal life."

'Soon, but first to get Karina back to her era and I know the perfect way to get her there.'

He smirked as he jumped to a nearby tree when Karina and Kagome started to approach.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Karina laughed at her friend's antics, 'This will never get old.' She thought as her laughter filled the bright day.

"So who's this guy that's bothering you again, Kagome?" asked Ayame, she was always the curious one to begin with.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, 'is this all they ever talk about? My love life, geeze! I guess they're still bent out of shape from when I didn't go out with Hojo.'

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and blushed furiously, "What?"

"You know who we're talking about! Don't even try to play dumb!" scolded Yumi pointing a finger at poor Kagome.

Karina looked from Kagome to her friends and giggled.

"Isn't he that jerk that was too possessive, violent, and rude?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah." Kagome said her eyes shifted to the ground as she thought of their latest argument that brought her back to her home, her own era.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she stomped a foot in anger, "Stop telling me your stupid lies! I know the truth, okay? I knew it ever since I saw both of you together! So don't…"_

_Inuyasha, being the discourteous type interrupted Kagome's ranting, "Kagome. You know I didn't mean any of it! You're more important to me! Yah gotta believe me!"_

"_I don't have to believe you, Inuyasha, besides you lie too much! Why don't you sit?" Kagome yelled back. A thud was heard throughout the forest as Inuyasha's face met his friend over the course of their trips, the dirt._

_Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara all were watching as another argument broke out amongst the two._

"_Why don't they just admit their feelings already?" Shippou asked the houshi._

"_Inuyasha isn't helping if he runs off every time he sees a soul catcher in the area." Said Miroku._

"_Houshi-sama is right, Kagome doesn't think Inuyasha cares so she isn't going to tell him." Said Sango as she watched the two yell in each other's faces._

"_I'm going home!" cried Kagome crossing her arms in front of her._

"_Good go, see if I care!" came Inuyasha's response folding his arms as well._

_Kagome then jumped down the well that was to her left, there was a blue glow as she vanished to her world five hundred years in the future._

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Karina looking concerned at her friend.

"I'm fine." Said Kagome as she looked up from her thoughts with a fake smile on her face.

"You know, Kagome, I really don't think that's the truth." Replied Karina.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

It was happening all over again, the day he dreaded the most, the day he lost the most important things to him. The day he lost his mate and only daughter, his only child.

There she was standing across from him, in all her evil malice. Her unnatural blue-gray eyes were cold as she glared at the western lord. Sesshoumaru had glared right back at her, hatred clearly in his golden orbs. His mate had melted his cold heart once 100 years after his father died, but she was gone and now he put his mask back on as if it was never missing from his features.

Her miko garbs of white and black danced in the wind along with her long black hair that was kept untied.

"Where are they?" He asked his voice cold and emotionless. Not like it was before she took them away from him. Before he actually smiled and it wasn't one of those smirks, but a real smile. But now, now they were missing and he was far from being happy, let alone smiling.

"They are far away from here." Makkura said in a cool voice that seemed as if it were floating in the breeze to his pointed ears.

"I will only ask you once more, wench, where are they?" this time his voice was much louder. He wouldn't take this kind of treatment from a mere human. He was a taiyoukai, there wasn't anyway that he would let her demean him by a few words and not answering his simple question. No one had such defiance against him and lived.

He growled a deep menacing growl that seemed to shake the earth their feet were placed on.

She looked at him with a bored expression on her face, "Since I don't want to die just yet and would rather watch you live the rest of your immortal life in pain, I will tell you."

Makkura paused studying the young demon lord before her. She smirked and her eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"I sent them six hundred years into the future," Her smirk widened into a smile, "only to be reborn as humans."

Humans were inferior to demons, of course, so her changing the Lady of the Western Lands and his daughter into mere humans was mortifying.

This shocked him and his eyes widened slightly, "You. You will pay."

He threatened her, but she ignored him, "Sayonara, Sesshoumaru-SAMA. Next time I will take you down. But that won't be until after I see you suffer." She then laughed as she disappeared all together. Her laughter rang in his head as if she was still there in front of him. That laugh was as cold as steel ad he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the spot she once stood.

'If only I had saved them in time.' He thought as he closed his eyes, 'I failed them. I failed to protect them, the only ones who ever cared for me other than my own mother.'

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshoumaru shot up from his futon suddenly, "That dream again…" He always had that same dream, every time his body needed rest. He would always have that same nightmare. It was real. It really happened. He really lost them and he was at fault for letting that vile creature get too close to them. War had suddenly struck then and he had to protect the Palace of the Moon and as he did, he lost those he loved the most after his mother had died.

"While I was away, she must have disposed of them. She will die for her insolence." He had promised himself, but now here he was ten years later still wondering where that impudent wench could have vanished too.

She was hiding somewhere and he would find her and get to the bottom of this. Now he had to worry about Naraku, but once that baka half demon was out of the way he would have more time to find her and get them back. He then remembered again what his father said to him, before his demise.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

_Sesshoumaru was on the beach, his father, the great Inu no Taishou, in front of him, bleeding profusely. Inutaishou was looking at the moon from where he stood, his garments, fur, and long hair blowing slightly in the wind. Another drop of his dark blood hit the ground, staining it._

"_Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect?" he asked already seeming to know the answer to his question and he didn't bother to glance at his son. His blood continued to fall; the wound was deep from his battle with Ryuukotsusei. _

"_I have no one to protect, such a thought is ridiculous." Replied Sesshoumaru, his voice cold as he narrowed his golden eyes at his father. Hatred, anger, and coldness could only be seen in his eyes before all of those emotions vanished all together and they were blank again as he continued to look at his father's back._

_Before another word could be spoken, the great inu youkai ruler ran toward Izayoi leaving Sesshoumaru to contemplate the conversation alone. Inutaishou had heard her cry from far away. _

'_He runs off to save a worthless human and an even more worthless half-breed. That filthy ningen was the only reason my father was not able to save my own mother from her death.' _

_He heard his father's voice ring in his head again as he walked away, "Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect?"_

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"I'm fine really!" Kagome tried to reassure her friend.

"Well, bye you two, we have to go and drop off these books at Ami's house. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" the three of them waved and headed to the right and across a busy intersection.

"Hey, come on, I know a short cut!" exclaimed Karina pulling Kagome into a heavily wooded pathway.

Kagome had a bad feeling, this feeling she knew well. A feeling of a familiar presence that was following them, but she couldn't place who it was.

She couldn't tell if they meant harm or not so she kept a look out.

All of a sudden the person she never thought she'd see in her time jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Miko. Karina. Come with me." He said, his tone as icy and cold as ever as he looked at the two girls. He wasn't one to mess around.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock.

"Kagome, do you know this guy?" asked Karina looking at Kagome's shocked expression with worry written on her face, "And what's with this 'miko stuff'?"

Karina looked at the tall figure with narrowed eyes, "How do you know my name?"

**-End of Chapter-**

**Footnotes:** Yeah. I kind of forgot the names of Kagome's friendsagain, although, I have them somewhere! Heh, sorry!

Also, the flashback was partially from the third movie. (Like I said there would be references from it.) Although, I do not know at this point in time what truly became of Sesshoumaru's mother, that part I made up! And one more thing, that might not be exactly as it went in the movie, but the whole thing that is important is the protecting part, so there.

Fallen: Yep, a cliffy! Now review or you'll never find out what happens .:laughs evilly:.

Inuyasha: What does this crazy bitch have up her sleeve this time?

IG: Uh, that wasn't something you should have called her, doggy! O.o

Fallen: What. Did. You. Call. Me? .:narrows eyes:. Anyway, I just wanted to mention that the SK break things, I used those because FF.N kept getting rid of my asterisks, which was annoying me to death, so I thought letters would be best. Of course the S and K stand for Sesshoumaru/Kagome!

IG: Uh oh! Inuyasha's in trouble! Better close this thing before it gets nasty and violent. Fallen can be a violent person! Ja ne minna-san! REVIEW! And no flames, they make me cry! But Fallen loves feedback and she loves her readers!


	2. Back to the Past: Part 1

Fallen: And so I have returned! Thank you to those who have reviewed! I am glad to know that you enjoy this story so far! It makes me want to dance!

IG: Heh, Fallen is pretty happy…

Sesshoumaru: Too happy.

Fallen: Shut up! _Rolls eyes_ Anyway, thank you to: **Child of the Silvery Moon, 1kenshinlover, karrissa-inuyasha, Linda Carter, and linda.**

Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you all like it!

Ah, I must reply to two reviewers here.

**Child of the Silvery Moon: **Well, I am very happy to hear that different is awesome! Because I know this fic of mine is sort of unordinary!

**Linda Carter: **Yes! Ah, it feels great to convert one to the S/K side! Wow, when I said that I felt like I should be saying the dark side as in star wars instead of S/K. Lolz! Glad you like the pairing more now and my fic as well!

IG: Yep, Fallen must be really happy since she didn't try to pound Sesshou.

Sesshoumaru: Do not call me that.

IG: I'll call you whatever I want.

Fallen: I'm just going to ignore those two; also this might not be too long. There are too reasons for that, 1. I am extremely tired from this yesterday morning's update on Fading to Black and ended up getting 6 hours of sleep. And 2. My leg really hurts right now. Both of my legs hurt every now and then, it's a long story. But my whole left leg is hurting and I might not be able to think well.

So gomen nasai in advance!

Now on with the disclaimer before my head ends up hitting the keyboard! Lolz

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. The end.

**Chapter 2: Back to the Past: Part 1**

Kagome gasped as she saw the tall figure looming over them. Karina looked from the strange looking man that seemed familiar to her new friend, Kagome, whom she felt that same feeling when she met the girl.

Kagome's brown eyes widened in shock, Karina was curious and so she asked her friend about the seemingly emotionless man.

"Who is that, Kagome?" asked Karina, the curiosity she felt was laced in her voice.

'What is he doing here? I thought all demons died out a long time ago.' Kagome vaguely heard Karina's question and she shook the thoughts from her mind.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" Kagome managed to choke out. The guy Kagome said was Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question.

Did they not hear what he said? He told them once and he hated to repeat himself. He never repeated himself, but now he had to make an exception. 'Hopefully the last I will have to make.' He thought with annoyance.

"Miko, did you not hear my words?" asked Sesshoumaru as he narrowed his golden eyes at Kagome in slight irritation.

Kagome glared at the inu youkai, "I have a name you know." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Karina watched the two as they exchanged words. She was a bit confused.

'What is this guy?' she thought, looking at his appearance, 'he obviously isn't human.'

She looked at his ears; his sharp claws that looked deadly, his strangely colored eyes and hair. He also had some tattoos on his face, or so it looked like. He reminded her of monsters known as youkai that eventually ceased to be, but they were only supposed to be in myths and legends anyway.

Then something hit her, 'How'd her know my name?' Karina thought this was weird; she never met this guy before.

"Your name means not to me." Replied Sesshoumaru glaring back at the human that dared to defy him.

'Just like his arrogant self in the past.' Kagome thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"You'll use my name if you want me to even acknowledge you. It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Not miko, bitch, whore, human, girl, woman, wench, or anything else that you and your baka half brother can come up with! Got it, mister!" Kagome yelled as she pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru at the end of her tirade.

Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrow again, 'She is lucky I will not kill her, yet.' He mentally sighed.

"Kagome, you will come with me along with your friend." Sesshoumaru said trying to keep the annoyance from seeping in his voice.

'Well, at least he's calling me by my name, but Karina and I need to get out of her. But where can we go… to the well! Inuyasha can help us!' Kagome thought, a mysterious frantic feeling coursing through her body, 'I don't know what Sesshoumaru wants from us and I don't want to stick around to find out.'

Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's frantic feelings pouring off of her in waves. He inwardly smirked, 'They will most likely try to run, which will be exactly what I want them to do.'

Kagome was still unsure of how to communicate to Karina, but there was something rising to the surface inside of her that somehow knew how to.

**_To be continued…_**

Fallen: Aw, geeze sorry guys, but I am **unbelievably beat** and the words on my paper are getting blurry and incoherent. I … just can't continue the rest. Gomen nasai!

It is only about 12:40am, but I keep going into half-asleep mode, which is not good if you're trying to type and think too.

I just wanted to update. I guess every little bit counts right?

**I know it is short so don't go complaining about it. **You all know anyway that my chapters are never like this and if you don't, you can go look at Fading to Black and find out yourself!

I promised I'd update this fic and I didn't want to let you all down. I hope you continue to read and I hope you still like it!

I'm sorry if I do have any grammatical errors, I definitely need to go to sleep!

But do not worry; more of this chapter will come! Just don't look for it on weekdays, I don't do those, sorry!

**Review** because you know you want to! Ja ne!


	3. Back to the Past: Part 2

Fallen: I must say that I'm terribly sorry for such an incredibly long wait. School got in the way too much. It was a crazy year; I'm not going to lie. So, without further waiting I will continue onwards.

IG: And thanks to all those who reviewed!

Fallen: I hope you will continue to review my fic. Now that summer is here, I will have more time on my hands!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. But I do own my own made up characters like Karina and Makkura. And so I rest my case.

**From the Last Chapter:**

'Well, at least he's calling me by my name, but Karina and I need to get out of here. Where can we go… to the well! Inuyasha can help us!' Kagome thought, a mysterious frantic feeling coursed through her body, 'I don't know what Sesshoumaru wants from us and I don't want to stick around to find out.'

Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's frantic feelings pouring off of her in waves. He inwardly smirked, 'They will most likely try to run, which will be exactly what I want them to do.'

Kagome was still unsure of how to communicate to Karina, but there was something rising to the surface inside of her that somehow knew.

**Back to the Past: Part 2:**

Kagome felt a power rising inside of her, 'what is going on? This feels different from my priestess powers!' Her brown eyes widened slightly and then they narrowed.

Sesshoumaru could feel the confusion coming from Kagome, 'Why is she confused, running is not a hard concept, but after all she is but a filthy ningen.'

His cold amber eyes narrowed very slightly as he looked down at Kagome, 'What is this new power I sense?'

All of a sudden Kagome's mind was filled with thoughts, too many thoughts.

'Am I going crazy? I feel these thoughts aren't my own!' Her face showed her confusion.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked Karina looking at her friend with worry. She reached out a hand to touch her.

"Don't touch her." Said Sesshoumaru. Karina's hand stopped inches away from Kagome's shoulder.

"There is a foreign power inside of her."

"H-how do you know?" asked Karina turning her head to look at the mysterious demon.

"I can sense it around her." Said Sesshoumaru still looking at Kagome. He hadn't moved since he first approached them.

Karina had a feeling that this youkai was not a big threat, since he would have killed them both by now. 'No, he has something else up his sleeve.'

Karina turned back to Kagome and she saw that Kagome looked like she was in deep thought. Sesshoumaru didn't seem like a problem right now, but this "power", as he called it, was a problem.

"Kagome?" Karina tried to make Kagome snap out of her trance, "Kagome! Kagome, listen to me!"

'… I hear my name… Karina? Karina needs my help!' Kagome remembered coming out of her stupor. But other thoughts from Karina and Sesshoumaru that filled her head made her confused.

'…Is Kagome going to be okay?'

'…Karina must get back to her own era...'

'…Who is this Sesshoumaru?'

'…What is wrong with this pathetic human woman?'

"…. Karina? I-I am getting so confused!" Kagome cried out suddenly as she tried to look around to find Karina, but only felt waves of dizziness.

"Kagome!" Karina grabbed the girl by the shoulders, " Kagome, it's okay! We have to get out of here!" She shook her slightly in an attempt to help her out of her strange behavior.

Other thoughts that were not her own kept filling her head. They were all rushing together into a jumble and they kept increasing in volume. "Make it shop!" cried Kagome putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes tightly. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Tears ran down Kagome's face.

'There's no time for this!' Karina thought, a cold panic started to get a hold of her.

"Kagome! You have to listen to me! I don't know what is going on right now, but we have got to get you out of here and fast! Kagome! Listen to me, Kagome!" Karina was shaking her a bit harder, "Snap out of it, Kagome! You are okay, we have to go!"

Sesshoumaru stood there silently, trying not to roll his eyes, 'So, the miko really is as insane as I thought.' He was not amused at all and his patience was wearing thin.

'I must be rid of the wench, no wonder Inuyasha gets tired of her.'

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, 'Inu…yasha…' Thoughts from Sesshoumaru jolted her and she tried to push aside the other thoughts that swam around inside her mind, overwhelming her still.

"I am not crazy!" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru, "You! You're such a jerk!"

Sesshoumaru was surprised, but didn't show it, "I did not say such a thing."

"Yes, you did! I hear you clearly!"

"I was thinking that you were crazy, but I did not say it." Said Sesshoumaru, and then stopped and came to a conclusion quickly, "You can read the minds of humans and demons."

'Just like…. No, I will not think of her. Not now…' he thought to himself.

"What?" cried Kagome, "and you thought I was insane!"

Kagome's curiosity then got the best of her, "Just like whom?"

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome by the neck and lifted her in the air with narrowed golden eyes that only showed coldness and slight anger. 'This pathetic ningen has no right to speak of the Lady of the West. Nor does she have the right to question me.'

Kagome's eyes widened by what Sesshoumaru thought, 'Lady of the West… that means Sesshoumaru does have a mate and that this girl could possibly be related to him in some way!'

"You, miko, are lucky that I will not kill you, yet. Go and run to my pathetic brother if you must." Said Sesshoumaru as he dropped Kagome to the ground. Kagome fell into an ungraceful heap, trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" cried Karina kneeling by Kagome's side. Kagome rubbed her sore neck with a wince.

"Yeah…"said Kagome, her voice slightly raspy from almost being strangled, "I know where we can go, follow me." Kagome knew that if Sesshoumaru wanted to kill them, then they would be dead already, even though Sesshoumaru himself told them other wise.

'Sesshoumaru might follow us, but for some reason I think he wants us to go back to the Feudal Era. The question is why? Not only why, but how does he even know?' Kagome thought, but then realized that none of the questions she had were going to be answered now.

"Let's go, Karina."

'Back to Inuyasha and his wrath it is.' Kagome thought with an inward sigh.

"Where are we going?" asked Karina, her brown eyes wide as she stood up.

Karina glanced at Sesshoumaru, 'Hmm, strange.'

"We're going to go to Inuyasha and the rest of my friends. I have a feeling we might be able to figure out what is going on when we get there."

'Good, I do not have to chase a pathetic human then. I would rather I did not waste my time.' Thought Sesshoumaru gazing with boredom at the two.

"Let's run though. I don't like that creepy, emotionless guy. He's a youkai, isn't he?" said Karina in a whisper looking at Kagome.

'Creepy… is that what you think of me?' thought Sesshoumaru. 'But then again you probably forgot most of your previous life.'

'You probably forgot most of your previous life? What is he thinking about?' wondered Kagome, 'I'll worry about that later.'

"Okay. Yes, he is." Said Kagome as they started to run, "How do you know about youkai?"

"Oh, my father used to tell me all kinds of crazy stories about mikos and youkai. He told me one story about a group of people. They were an odd group. There was a demon exterminator, a monk, a half-breed, a kitsune, a fire neko, and a miko. The group was set out to defeat an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku."

"Well, before you are shocked…." Kagome paused for a minute and looked at her new friend from the corner of her eye, "The story about that group of people is a true story."

"Really? That doesn't surprise me, since I know youkai are real."

"Well, that's not all. I am the miko you spoke of." Kagome said holding her breath a bit, she never told anyone from her time what was going on besides her family.

Karina looked surprised, and then narrowed her eyes, "But that was around 500 years ago, in the Feudal Era of Japan!"

"Yes, and that is where we are going." Said Kagome as she ran up the shrine steps. Karina kept up the pace.

"What? But that is impossible!" Said Karina.

They reached the top of the stairs and turned to the right.

"No, it's not. You see a while ago I fell in the shrine's old well and it took me back 500 years to the Feudal Era of Japan. My friends include: a demon exterminator, a monk, a kitsune, a fire cat demon, and a hanyou." Kagome tried her best to explain her situation clearly.

"This is all crazy, are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm an honest person. Anyway, I'm not sure if you'll be able to go through or not. The only ones that we know of that are able to come through the well are Inuyasha and I. But here we are!" Kagome opened the door to the well.

"It's pretty dark in here." Stated Karina.

"Well, grab a hold of my arm so we can hopefully make it through together." Said Kagome and Karina did as told, grabbing her upper left arm with her right hand.

"Okay. Are you sure this thing is safe? I mean it's a long way down!"

"Don't worry you'll be fine! Here we go! 1…2…3!" said Kagome and they jumped together into the well. Kagome felt the familiar warmth of the power of the well surrounding her. There was a blue light, right before her vision turned to black.

**-End of Chapter-**

Fallen: Well, I hope you enjoyed the next installment of The Dark Side of the Moon! Please review!

IG: No flames! They don't help anyone!

Fallen: I am so tired! I need sleep! Thank you and until next time: Ja ne!


	4. The Mysterious Dark Priestess

Fallen: Ah, thank you for the reviews! They make me so happy! Anyway, here is another chapter! I feel like I'm in a good mood today! I was surprised that I got some reviews so quickly! There were only three, but they still made me happy!

Inuyasha: It doesn't take much to make her happy…

IG: It doesn't take much to get her angry too, Inu no baka!

Inuyasha: What did you say to me?

Fallen: All right, chill out, dog boy. We're moving onwards.

Inuyasha: I hate this story!

Fallen: I'm going to ignore you now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and company! I'm just borrowing! But I do own my own characters: Karina and Makkura! Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Dark Priestess:**

Kagome opened her eyes as the warmth of the well's power disappeared and she immediately looked around her for Karina. The well was filled with light from the sun; it was still in the afternoon. The walls were grayish and there were some bones sticking out of them. She turned around to see if the girl was behind her, 'Where is she?' She then became concerned. 'The well must have not let her through!'

"Kagome!" called a voice, "Hey, Kagome! Look up here!"

Kagome looked up and saw Karina smiling down and waving a hand at the top of the well.

"How'd you get there so quickly?" asked Kagome as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I don't really know," said Karina, "But I made it through, right?"

Kagome nodded, but she had this strange feeling again, 'something isn't right and I don't know how to use that new power of mine yet so I can't read her thoughts when I want to. She must be hiding something." Kagome also felt a demonic aura present, but the aura didn't seem harmful.

Kagome climbed the vines that decorated the inside of the well's walls. When she reached the top, she was able to get a closer look at Karina.

Kagome blinked for a moment, "Karina?" The black crescent moon on her forehead could now be clearly seen. Kagome blinked, 'When did that happen?' She looked at the rest of Karina's features and realized startling changes in her appearance.

Karina's once brown hair was now a silvery white, which sparkled in the sunlight. And her ears were pointed, definitely a sign of youkai. Her brown eyes were now a dark sapphire with golden specks in them. And there were single pink stripes on both sides of her cheeks.

'She reminds me of Sesshoumaru in a way.' Thought Kagome, 'this is crazy! But I had a feeling she wasn't a human anyway.'

Kagome looked at Karina's hands to make sure. There she found sharp, deadly claws instead of human nails.

"Karina, when did you become a youkai? "Asked Kagome, curiosity killing her inside.

"I think I changed once I went through that well." Said Karina pointing at the Bone-Eater's well.

"Well, that's strange." Said Kagome. 'So is this why Sesshoumaru wanted us to go to Inuyasha? That doesn't make much sense…'

"Let's go to Kaede, maybe she can help both of us." Suggested Kagome.

Kagome led the way to Kaede's hut.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshoumaru walked through the Western Forest making his rounds. Everything seemed ordinary and there were no signs of Naraku or Makkura. But Sesshoumaru was not about to give up hope that one day he would find his mate and daughter.

'And one day I will get my revenge on that impudent wench.' His claws sank into the palms of his hands once again creating crescents from his sharp nails.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"This isn't normal, is it Kagome?" Karina asked as they walked towards the hut.

"No," said Kagome with a sympathetic look, "it's not. But let's go inside. Hopefully, Kaede will know what caused this. And maybe she can help with my new power."

Kagome said this with a smile and led Karina inside where Kagome's friends were waiting.

"Kagome!" cried Shippou as he launched himself towards her. Kagome hugged him back fiercely.

"Hey, Shippou!" said Kagome as she let go of the demon child.

Kagome tried to drown out the thoughts that were invading her mind. They were still hard to control. She closed her eyes for a minute to try to adjust to the amount of people. Then she heard Inuyasha and her eyes opened quickly again.

"Oi, wench! There you are! I was gonna come after you soon if yah didn't show up! We hafta find the last of the jewel shards and you're holding us up!" exclaimed Inuyasha jumping up from his place on the floor.

"Inuyasha!" warned Kagome in a stern voice.

Inuyasha's ears flattened immediately. Karina watched in silent amusement from slightly behind Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, aren't you going to introduce us to your beautiful friend?" asked Miroku looking at Karina.

'Lady? What's with the talk? Oh, right, five hundred years in the past…' thought Karina.

"Miroku!" warned Sango grasping Hirakotsu in her right hand and narrowing her eyes at the monk.

"Lady Sango! I was only trying to be friendly!" Miroku held up his hands as he spoke.

"Friend?" asked Inuyasha, he then sniffed the air and let out a low growl, narrowing his eyes in the process and putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'Why didn't I sense her before?' wondered Inuyasha, 'Keh, I was probably too worried about finding the jewel shards.'

"Why the hell does she reek of Sesshoumaru?" gagged Inuyasha. Then he turned his narrowed eyes at Kagome, "You haven't seen Sesshoumaru around have yah? I have enough trouble with scrawny wolves."

'Reeks of Sesshoumaru!' Kagome's eyes widened, 'I was right! She must be related to Sesshoumaru then!'

'Sesshoumaru? Does he mean that weirdo I met before? I can't be related to him!' thought Karina.

"No, I haven't seen him, Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she put her hands on her hips, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Keh, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't, Inuyasha and I think you should sit!"

Kagome crossed her arms as she heard Inuyasha hit the dirt, "Anyway, Karina I'd like you to meet my friends Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou, Kirara, and the annoying one is Inuyasha." Kagome heard an incoherent grumble from the ground where Inuyasha was.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Karina." Said Miroku with a slight bow of the head.

"Miroku…" warned Sango again, her brown eyes spoke of the pain the monk would receive. Then she turned back to look at the new girl, "Hello, Karina, welcome to our group!"

The rest gave their welcome, minus Inuyasha who's face was still in the ground.

"Kaede, we need your help!" said Kagome as she stepped closer to the older miko. Karina followed closely behind. "Karina wasn't a demon before we came to this era. I figured that she might be one, but it was only a theory."

Everyone sat around Kaede to listen to what she had to say and possibly add something to the conversation. Inuyasha grunted softly and sat towards the back with his arms crossed.

Karina also listened intently; her whole world was being turned upside down in a matter of a few hours.

"Hmm, that is strange indeed. The only explanation I can tell ye are this: that there was some sort of spell on Karina to make her into a human. And that the well, when you came back here, broke the spell on her." Said Kaede.

"Well, that makes sense," said Kagome a thoughtful expression on her face.

"But this kind of spell could only be the work of one priestess." Said Kaede her voice grave. "There is a legend that I will tell ye about her if ye wish."

"Yes, Kaede, please tell us!" said Kagome with interest.

"The legend says that the priestess I mentioned was a dark miko who wanted to live an immortal life. She achieved this by taking young woman and using their souls to keep her youthful." Explained Kaede.

"How original," said Sango, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, but she wasn't an ordinary dark priestess. One day, the miko tried to take Izayoi, the Lady of the Western Lands, Inutaishou's human wife. Of course she was stopped and almost killed. She barely managed to survive and being threatened in such a way made her angry. She went in hiding for a long time. Then about a hundred years ago, a big battle was fought between the Western Lands and the Northern Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru's mate and daughter were taken from the castle while the battle took place. He never saw them again."

"What happened to the priestess?" asked Kagome.

"No one knows, some say she disappeared because she was afraid of the taiyoukai's wrath. Others say she went in hiding again watching and waiting for her next move." Said Kaede looking at the others with her good eye.

"This really happened then?"

"Aye, Kagome. That is how the story goes." Replied Kaede.

"No one knows where they were taken?"

"No. The taiyoukai never said a word to anyone about the occurrence."

'Wow, I had no idea such a terrible thing happened to Sesshoumaru. That must be hard, losing two people you love dearly.' Thought Kagome feeling sympathetic.

"Keh, he did have a mate at one point," spoke up Inuyasha, thoughtfully, "But I just thought he got tired of her and killed her off or somethin'." He then shrugged.

"Inuyasha! How could you say that? How insensitive are you?" yelled Kagome, glaring at him.

"He's a monster, Kagome. No good can come from him!"

"If he loved someone, then he must not have been so bad! How do you know anything?" Kagome yelled back with her hands crossed over her chest in anger.

"You seem to think you know more about him than I do! You probably know so much about him because you probably hang around him instead of going to your stupid era!" accused Inuyasha, narrowing his golden eyes at Kagome.

"What?" cried Kagome, "How could you accuse me of such a thing? I always go home and you know it!" She pointed a finger at him for emphasis.

Karina looked back and forth at the two fighting, 'Do they always do this?'

"Feh, whatever." Said Inuyasha as he looked away from Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Typical.'

"You do not think that maybe Karina is somehow connected to all of this? She smells like Sesshoumaru and she did not know she was a demon until she came here." Said Miroku trying to regain the lost topic.

"I think that could be a possibility," replied Kaede looking at Karina once more.

"That would explain her disappearance. If she was in my era and grew up like a human, then she would have no idea whom she really was. Also the well accepted her and we know that so far it only works for Inuyasha and I." Said Kagome.

Miroku, Kaede, and Sango agreed.

Karina looked at all of them confused, "Then… that would make me?"

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshoumaru was nearly done with his rounds. He walked slowly as his silver hair and white and red clothing rustled gently in the soft breeze. The sun was beginning to set and the air was cooler. He stopped in Inuyasha's Forest.

'I feel a different demonic aura near by.' Sesshoumaru sniffed the air lightly. He smelled something familiar, which he hadn't smelled in a long time. 'I know that scent anywhere.'

He rushed off towards the source of the scent. He also smelled his half brother and his group.

**-End of Chapter-**

Fallen: Wow, I'm beat! I don't believe I have written this much in a while! But there you go chapter 3!

IG: Thanks again to those who reviewed! Please continue to do so!

Fallen: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time, ja ne!


	5. The Daughter of Sesshoumaru

Fallen: Gomen-nasai for the wait! I have been busy lately and because I've been busy, I've been tired. And therefore, I could not update. But I am here now, so have no fear!

IG: Thanks for all the reviews! Fallen loves feedback! And we're all happy over here that you are enjoying the fic!

Inuyasha: Speak for yourselves.

Fallen: Inuyasha, be nice… or else!

Inuyasha: Feh, whatever, wench.

Fallen: Anyway, onwards!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and company! But I do own my own characters! (Examples: Makkura and Karina!)

_Flashbacks are in italics!_

**Chapter 4:The Daughter of Sesshoumaru:**

The air was growing colder as night approached. There was a light breeze and the trees moved as if they were dancing. The sun continued to set as the silvery crescent-shaped moon rose in the darkening sky.

In a small human village there was a hut that housed the village miko. Inside, there sat an odd group and they were all having a serious discussion.

The young demoness named Karina looked around at the strange group, "Then… that makes me?"

"At the moment, it is hard to say." Said Miroku, "But I have very little doubt that you are either Sesshoumaru's mate or daughter." The rings on his staff clinked together lightly as he shifted from his spot on the ground.

"Wow, thanks for the obvious!" said Inuyasha in a rude manner as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" cried Karina, "I can't be! He's too creepy to be related to me!" She also folded her arms in front of her.

"But my question is, where is the other girl then? You said his mate and his daughter were taken. That's two separate people!" said Sango.

Before anyone could say another word, Inuyasha growled lowly and stood up from where he was sitting. "We've got company." He said in a dark tone and immediately grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Within a few seconds after Inuyasha spoke, Sesshoumaru stepped gracefully inside the hut and glared at his brother.

"So, dear brother, I believe you have something that belongs to me." His tone was monotonous, but held ice within it.

'Huh? Those two are brothers?' wondered Karina, 'They do share a resemblance.'

"Half brothers," Kagome explained to Karina, "Inuyasha is a hanyou, while Sesshoumaru is the real deal."

"Oh…" said Karina looking at the two brothers who were still glaring at each other.

"What in the hell are you talking about Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha, his knuckles turning white as his fingers continued to hold the hilt tightly.

"I will not repeat myself, filthy half-breed. You have my daughter and I have come to take her with me." Said Sesshoumaru, the coldness in his voice only grew with his impatience.

"Your daughter, eh? Well, what if she doesn't want to go anywhere with you?" asked Inuyasha standing in front of his companions plus Karina protectively.

'Daughter! They must be talking about me…' thought Karina, 'I'd rather be his daughter. I feel sorry for the girl who probably doesn't realize she's his mate. Just like I didn't realize I was his daughter. That is… if the same fate became of her…'

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said his name as if it were something vile, "Stand aside." Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha with cold eyes that flashed for a second with hatred. He then raised a clawed hand, it immediately started to glow a green color.

Karina watched, she was afraid yet, struck with awe at the same time, 'Whoa, I wonder if I could do something like that?' But Karina snapped out of it, she didn't want any of her new friends getting hurt. Well, she thought they could have become friends, if she had more time. But now she felt she needed to protect them. With that thought, a determined look appeared on her face.

'I can't let him hurt these kind people!' she thought frantically.

"Hey!" spoke up Karina.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the one who spoke and was surprised to see his daughter standing with resolve in her eyes.

"It's me you want, right?" asked Karina, even though she knew for sure that he came for her.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru looked back down at Inuyasha.

"Well, then leave these people alone!" said Karina as she stepped forward, "I will go with you, even though I think you're a total creep!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter, his own daughter didn't even remember him thanks to Makkura. But he remembered his daughter and she was like his mate. His mate was a courageous demoness. She stood up for the weak. He at first thought that was pathetic, but then he understood her actions and felt proud of her instead. She wasn't selfish at all. She made him feel alive again, but now that she is gone, he is numb inside again, just like before he met her. She changed him and melted the ice that held his heart.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

_It was a bright and sunny day. He could hear birds chirping a sweet tune around him as he stood in a small clearing in the forest near his castle. But he did not see the beauty that surrounded him. He was brooding. All of a sudden a body ran into him from behind and he heard them fall to the ground and cry out in surprise. _

_Sesshoumaru turned around to see who hit him to find a beautiful dark haired demoness on he ground. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. His golden eyes were cold and his face was emotionless._

_Her dark blue, stormy eyes widened in shock, "G-gomen nasai! I-I was looking at all the beautiful flowers." She pointed a clawed finger at the many different colored flowers in and around the clearing thathe didn't notice. _

_He looked out of the corner of his eye at some of the flowers. The demoness stayed where she fell on the ground, scared to move knowing exactly whom she was talking to. Everyone had warned her about this taiyoukai._

_Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly and held out his hand to help her up, looking at her._

_The demoness looked warily at it with wide eyes._

_Sesshoumaru felt like rolling his eyes, but he didn't, "Take my hand."_

_The demoness hesitated for half a second and then obeyed and he lifted her up. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and she smiled up at him with a light blush staining her cheeks. They were really close to each other. His eyes widened very slightly and he gave her a little smile in return. _

"_Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."_

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshoumaru missed her warm smile and her laughter that sounded like a beautiful melody. Sesshoumaru mentally shook his thoughts away, he had been standing still for a few minutes now and everyone was waiting for his response.

"So are you willing to come with me?" it seemed more like a statement than a question. Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter, her blue eyes, although lighter than her mother's reminded him of her once again. And he had to look away.

"Yes, but only on one condition." Said Karina then she thought, 'I'm sorry, Kagome! But I can't go through all this alone. I need you to help me.'

'Karina! What are you going to do?' Kagome thought, her mind telling her something she did not want to know, 'I've got a really bad feeling about this!'

"It's okay, Karina. I understand." Said Kagome, while everyone including Sesshoumaru looked at her. Her friends had surprised looks on their faces, while Sesshoumaru's face was blank as usual.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, he looked at her as if she was a crazy person.

"Inuyasha, I can read people's thoughts now. So, don't look at me like that!" said Kagome, putting her hands on her hips.

"When did this happen?" cried Inuyasha.

"After I had a run in with a demon."

"What kinda demon?" Demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome winced slightly and Inuyasha noticed it, 'Oh, he's going to love my answer.'

"… A dog demon…" Kagome said quietly, but not quite enough.

"So, you have been hangin' around him, haven't ya?" accused Inuyasha as he looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome.

"What! No, I haven't! Stop assuming things!" yelled Kagome, her face turning red at his accusations.

"Then, tell me, why your face is turnin' all red!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Sesshoumaru smirked in amusement at her embarrassment.

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes.

"Why does he always accuse Kagome of stuff?" asked Shippou softly to Miroku and Sango.

Before anyone could reply Sesshoumaru interrupted their antics, "I would love to sit and listen to the two of you bicker, but I have better things to do. So, Karina, what is your request?" He turned his attention from Kagome and Inuyasha to his daughter.

Karina looked at Kagome with regret in her eyes. But Kagome's eyes were filled with trust and understanding.

"My request is that Kagome comes with us." Said Karina and she saw that Sesshoumaru was about to object, so she kept talking. "I don't know anything about this era or who I am and it would be nice to see a familiar face."

"No fuckin' way!" burst out Inuyasha jumping between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, "This is no way in hell that Kagome is gonna go anywhere with that bastard!"

He finally pulled out his sword, the Tetsusaiga.

"Maybe ye should handle this outside, Inuyasha." Advised Kaede looking at the large fang with apprehension.

"Stuff it, yah old hag!" yelled Inuyasha as he got into a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome horrified that Inuyasha could be so rude, "SIT! That's not how you talk to your elders! You're so disrespectful!"

Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. Inuyasha growled out muffled curses.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "A mere human has much control over you, little brother, how pathetic."

"And you!" cried Kagome as she rounded on Sesshoumaru, all fired up and angry. She stepped over Inuyasha, "You just come in here and start demanding things!" Kagome jabbed her pointer finger at the part of his chest that wasn't covered by armor.

'Heh, when did he get so close?' thought Kagome with widened eyes, 'I'm so dead!'

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as a warning, "Wench, you think you can speak to this Sesshoumaru in such a manner?" He narrowed his cold golden eyes at Kagome as he looked down at her with arrogance.

"I-uh…" started Kagome, 'Oh, no! My life is over! Good job, Kagome, get the evil demon guy angry!'

"Get away from her, yah bastard!" yelled Inuyasha finally able to move from his spot in a crater. He jumped in between the two again, "You're not gonna harm Kagome!"

"She is a waste of my time." Said Sesshoumaru, his voice a monotone.

He then turned around to leave, but stopped in the doorway and looked back, "Follow me, both of you."

"Kagome isn't goin' with you!" Inuyasha yelled again getting into another fighting stance.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. "Hanyou, I grow tired of your stupidity." He said, not bothering to turn around. He then continued onwards expecting Kagome and Karina to follow him

'Hmph, the nerve of that guy!' thought Kagome.

"Kagome, you're going to leave then?" asked Sango, sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but don't worry!" said Kagome, "I'll be with Karina there. He won't harm me."

"He better not or I'll kick his sorry ass!" yelled Inuyasha putting Tetsusaiga away, "Yah hear that, asshole?"

"We better get going before Icy decides to come back to get us." Said Kagome, rolling her eyes.

"Just be careful, Kagome. We all know what Sesshoumaru is capable of!" said Sango in a worried tone.

"Yes, take care, Lady Kagome." Said Miroku, the worry was etched in face as he held onto Shippou.

"And don't let Sesshoumaru order you around!" cried Shippou.

"Don't worry," reassured Kagome, "I'll see you guys later then." Kagome put yellow backpack on her back and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows.

Inuyasha grumbled, but let Kagome and Karina go out of the hut.

"I'll make sure you stay safe, Kagome. Don't you worry, I'll protect you." Inuyasha whispered and his soft promise floated away in the night breeze. His white hair and red clothing moved with the wind.

'Kagome, ye will be fine.' Thought Kaede with a small smile on her face as she tended to the fire.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

A beautiful dark haired woman sat on the ground in a darkened room. Her blue-gray eyes glistened in the darkness and her hands looked as though they were in a prayer position. She wore black and white clothing. A slight frown curved her blood red lips. And her long dark hair floated around her form.

"So, you have found your daughter, Sesshoumaru. But will you find your precious mate?" said Makkura in an evil and icy tone.

"Lady Makkura," said a soft feminine voice from the shadows, "what if he finds those of whom you took away?"

"I will kill them both in front of his eyes. Something I should have done years ago. It would have been more painful. Though degrading those two was just as fun." Replied Makkura with an evil smirk, "But after he finds both of them it will hurt him to lose them once again forever this time. And I'm sure it will hurt his pathetic pride." She laughed at the evil thoughts that filled her head.

"The darkest hours of the House of the Moon have yet to come!" said Makkura, her evil laughter once again had echoed off the walls of stone. Her eyes became even brighter as she laughed.

**End of Chapter**

Fallen: Well, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it!

IG: Please review!

Fallen: And no flames, please! Constructive criticism is fine, though! I'd love to try and improve if I need to!

IG: Thanks everyone and ja ne!


	6. The House of the Moon

Fallen: I'm really sorry it took so long! But once the chapter was all ready to go, it figures that my Internet decides to crash (it was too fast for the connection or something). I don't know what was wrong with it; I'm not good with computers. But it took awhile to get fixed. And then I was too busy packing for vacation and then going on vacation. Then I had to unpack! What a nightmare! So, here I am!

IG: Yeah, the chapter was all written out!

Fallen: It's bad luck, I swear! But I am here now; so do not fear!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and company! But Karina and Makkura are mine! Thanks!

**Chapter 5:The House of the Moon:**

To Kagome, it felt like they had been walking forever. Kagome had to walk fast to keep up, but Karina didn't have much trouble. The silence was starting to get to her. She glared at the back of Sesshoumaru, who was walking at least four feet in front of her.

His hair shimmered in the moon's light as he walked in long graceful strides. Kagome tried to read Sesshoumaru's mind, but failed. He seemed to be able to block her from being able to hear what he was thinking. But she really was curious as to what went on in that head of his.

Sesshoumaru felt someone trying to invade his personal thoughts. He knew who it was.

'That idiotic miko…' he thought with distain. He now had to travel with his half-brother's wench. A flash of annoyance ran over his face until he masked it quickly with an emotionless expression.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and glared at Kagome. Kagome figured he would be able to tell what she was doing.

'Well, I guess talking would probably be out of the option.' Thought Kagome as Sesshoumaru turned his head back to face forward. She glared at him again just to anger him.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshoumaru knew that had at least been walking for an hour, which there had been complete silence. And it was taking Sesshoumaru longer because of Kagome.

Once again he wondered, 'Why did I agree to this?'

Was he just too happy to see his daughter again? He wasn't sure, but having Kagome around annoyed him. He hated humans, so of course he would never want to travel with one unless that human was Rin.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and Kagome almost plowed right into him.

"Must you continue to glare at me?" asked Sesshoumaru. His voice didn't show his annoyance, but Kagome knew she was bothering him.

"Yes." Said Kagome, rebelliously putting her hands on her hips, "I can do whatever I want to."

"Impudent wench," said Sesshoumaru, his patience running thin, "you will cease your disrespect." He turned around and looked down at her. But that wouldn't make Kagome back down, once she started a fight, it was hard to get out of it and she wasn't about to give up so easily.

"I have no reason to respect you." Replied Kagome, her face starting to turn a slight pinkish color from her anger.

Karina's eyes widened, 'Kagome's pretty brave. And they don't really like each other too much it seems.' She doubted her father would do anything to hurt Kagome; at least that's what some part inside of her thought. Karina wasn't sure if she could trust this part of herself, but she figured it must be right.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "You will do what I tell you to." Sesshoumaru quickly backed her against a tree.

'Kami! He's fast!' thought Kagome with wide eyes as her hands felt the rough bark of the tree behind her.

"You don't scare me!" said Kagome, glaring back up at Sesshoumaru.

"Your insolence comes with punishment." Sesshoumaru warned, a dangerous tone to his usual monotone. His right claw started glowing green as poison started to leak slowly from his fingers. Some of it hit the ground making holes as it landed against the surface.

Kagome looked at the poisonous claw, then back at Sesshoumaru's face which was way too close to her own suddenly. She felt his warm breath on her face, but she wasn't afraid. Kagome felt a strange feeling inside her that she didn't want to give a name, fearful of what it could mean.

Karina noticed it was getting a little out of hand and she had to protect her friend, "Leave Kagome alone!" Karina ran to get closer to the two.

Sesshoumaru's gaze moved to Karina.

'Kagome… she must mean the miko…' his eyes shifted from his daughter to the odd human girl he had cornered against a tree, yet the human continued to glare at him unafraid. This baffled him; she should be scared of a powerful demon lord!

Sesshoumaru looked as though he might be contemplating what he was going to do next.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "One false move, miko, and you impudence will have you killed."

He said his threat in an icy voice as he glared down at her. Kagome looked up at him fearless and returned the glare once more.

Karina rolled her eyes; she hoped it wasn't too much farther to Sesshoumaru's castle.

Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome suddenly. His hair hit Kagome in the face as he spun on his heel.

Kagome closed her eyes and had an annoyed look on her face.

"You shall both call me Lord Sesshoumaru, as a sign of respect, which is something you both need to work on." Said Sesshoumaru with an emotionless voice as he walked onwards through the darkness of the western forest, "We are close."

Kagome then had to roll her eyes. He expected her to call him 'Lord Sesshoumaru?'

'He is so arrogant!' Kagome thought with a huff and crossed her arms boldly.

Karina looked at Kagome, 'Well, Kagome doesn't seem to like this guy and neither do I. I can't believe he's my father!' Karina walked next to Kagome in silence.

The dense forest cleared and a large white castle loomed before them through the darkness. It was magnificent, of course! It was a typically styled Japanese Feudal Era castle with a Western world edge to it.

'Yeah, must be western…' thought Karina, 'But this Sesshoumaru guy, uh my father, lives here?'

She had never seen anything like it before, except in her history books. And it would definitely be hard thinking this place as home. It was beautiful though. It had a classic Japanese roof that slanted and then curled up at the ends. The tiles on the roof were, as usual, a dark bluish color. But this castle was different from others Karina had ever seen. Instead of the normally paper walls the Japanese use, this castle had bricks instead. The exterior wall, though, was what seemed to be made out of marble. The white marble glistened in the moon's light and Karina could see that there were hints of dark blue swirls, which climbed around the castle as if they were vines. The moonlight falling on the castle made it appear even more enchanting.

Kagome also looked immediately at the castle in awe and gasped softly.

Kagome then felt that feeling again, the strange sense as thought she has been here before.

'Why does this place seem familiar to me?' she wondered as her wide eyes scanned the building. She shook the feeling away, 'It must be nothing, she probably saw almost the same sort of structure in her history book, no big deal.' This made her feel slightly at ease, but somewhere she knew that wasn't the truth, that it was a lame excuse, but she didn't know what else could be the explanation.

Kagome figured she would have plenty of time to dwell on such thoughts here in Sesshoumaru's castle.

Sesshoumaru smirked at their reactions, "My home must appear so as to reflect such a being as this Sesshoumaru and his ancestors." He continued to walk even though the two girls weren't following him.

He didn't let his annoyance show, "Let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered them and there wasn't any tone in his voice that showed that they could do otherwise. His cold, but calm voice broke through the thoughts of both females.

When they still didn't follow he glared at them over his shoulder. His cold golden gaze held no mercy in it.

"Right." Said Kagome nudging Karina with her elbow and they walked forwards toward Sesshoumaru who continued to walk again.

"I expect you to listen when I speak, miko. If not I assure you that your time here will not be an enjoyable one." Sesshoumaru threatened in an icy tone. His silver hair blew in the wind slightly and his golden eyes glittered dangerously.

They began to climb the many steps to enter the castle. Youkai guards were standing perfectly still facing the steps. The demons looked at Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Karina as the ascended the immaculate white steps. But they did not speak against another human standing close to their lord nor did they speak at all, but completely silent.

But Kagome didn't notice the guards, as she glared at the demon that angered her. And she wasn't about to be intimidated by Inuyasha's brother!

'Miko, huh? What a stupid, arrogant jerk!' Kagome thought in irritation.

"I have a name you know, buddy!" said Kagome her voice raised slightly and her brown eyes darkened. "My name's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

And this stopped Sesshoumaru from walking further. Kagome annoyed a demon lord, not she wished she could take it back. But the taiyoukai wouldn't let her do such a thing; he wasn't forgiving enough.

**End of Chapter**

Fallen: Well, that's it for now and I'm really tired! It could have been longer, but I realized I'd rather cut it out there. This was kind of like a filler chapter; nothing really happened. Next time: Sesshoumaru and Kagome fight and more is found out about Makkura!

IG: Please read and review! Your support is a real help! Thanks to all those who reviewed already!

Fallen: Until next time!


End file.
